One Last Game
by Count chaos
Summary: *Major Spoilers for Danganronpa 3. You have been warned!* One last game. That was all she ever wanted from me. I couldn't fulfill her request back then, and since then I regretted it, but now I can. I play one last game. With her classmates and her teacher, I will play one last game. Yet it will never be the same without her. Though deep down, I knew she would be proud of me.


**Hello and Welcome to my second Danganronpa story! This will be a simple one shot for me, but I do hope you enjoy it!**

 **I don't own Danganronpa, please enjoy this story to your heart's content!**

 **Special Credit to the hunterofcomedy for inspiring me to write this with his work. If you don't know about his work, check it out!**

 **ALSO MAJOR SPOILERS FOR DANGANRONPA 3! YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!**

* * *

 **One Last Game**

* * *

Boring.

Everything at the moment was simply so dull and boring. Nothing has really changed over the last few days and it was starting to wear down on my nerves. It didn't help that ever since I was locked inside such a boring room, made out reinforced steel that no one could escape from, and my cellmate was currently sleeping in the corner. Sometimes I could hear him whisper in his sleep. Muttering about hope, despair, luck, and _her_. It was rather exciting to see such a behavior from him at first, but after a while I got bored of even that as it was almost the same thing every night now. Sometimes I wished he would say something different or at the very least try to escape. Would have made the trip a little bit more interesting, at least for a while anything.

At the beginning, I felt some excitement at all the little details of my imprisonment. The layout of my cell, the temperature that was ever cool even when the sun poured its warm light through window, the scent of watery salt in the air filling my nose, and occasional cry of a bird that cawed out from time to time outside of my little room. All it was rather exciting for approximately half a day before it too got boring. It became routine and even the random calls of the birds from the outside became easy for me to time when they did so. Even the waves that rocked the boat were no did little to relieve me of my boredom.

A sigh escaped my lips before I looked over to the window of my cell. It was night time and the blue expanse of the starry sky in tune with the glow of the moon filled his cell with an ethereal light. It was ironic that despite everything that had happened over the last few years that night's sky remained the same. Well, at least in certain parts of the world anyway. Such as the place they currently were heading. Yet even as I stared out to what other people would consider a beautiful setting that would have inspired artists for years to come, all I could feel was boredom.

Suddenly a bright light shot across the dark expanse that instantly captured my intention. It sped across the darken sky like an arrow let loose and leaving a trail of star dust in its wake. Yet just as quickly as it appeared, it vanished without a trace.

For just a moment, I felt something inside me stir at the beautiful sight. To see a shooting star, something that became rather rare considering what had happened over the last few years, was rather interesting to see. Exciting even!

Yet just like the shooting star, my excitement quickly faded away and boredom once more ensued. Another sigh escaped my lips before I turned away from the window and rested my head against the cold metal wall of the cell. Shutting my eyes, I let my thoughts wander for a bit, hoping that something would relieve my renewing boredom. Then a thought occurred to me as I reopened my eyes. If I couldn't find anything interesting in the present, then perhaps his memories of the past would. I knew it wouldn't really last long, perhaps keep my entertained for an hour, two at best, before I got bored of them as well. With that thought in mind, I decided to remanence over the events of the past few days that led to my imprisonment. That and the imprisonment of my fellow _classmates_.

* * *

Everything was burning. Flames, ash, and smoke covered the entire city. A city that once had a name, but now none remembered it for they were amongst the smoldering dead or worst.

Fleeing from the Remnants of Despair.

"NOOO!"

"S-Stop please, I beg of you!"

"Not my sister! Anything, but my sister!"

"AAAH!"

Screams echoed throughout burning city like a haunting choir. Refugees and citizens that had made this city their safe haven now fled in terror from the remaining members of the Ultimate Despair and their horrific army. Yet most didn't get far as they were slaughtered without a hint of slowing down from the encroaching despair. Family members were butchers in front of their love ones' eyes. Close friends were abandoned in a blink of an eye in order for their peers to try to escape their despairing fate. Yet none of them were spared and with each death, the growing mountain of bodies that filled the burning streets increased.

But it was all so boring.

None of it was exciting or interesting. Just the same old reign of despair that my fellow classmates ensued as they continued their rampage. Admittingly they increased their activities when _her_ death was announced to the world, and for a while they gotten quite creative with the level of mayhem they could produce, but even that got stale and boring rather quickly.

Not that I could care less about the despair or that of the city. Rather I was interested in the fact that all the remaining Remnants of Despair, those who didn't commit suicide and were the main core of deadly group, were in one place at the same time. Ever since the Tragedy happened all those years ago, the Ultimate Despair never almost never in the same place together even when performing some of the most twisted schemes ever devised by humanity. Ever since their minds were brainwashed and corrupted by _her_ , my fellow classmates kept themselves busy with completing _her_ dream of a world of despair. However they still managed to keep contacts with each other, giving orders or tips on where to hit any budding communities of hope or peace whenever they can. Perhaps it was out of habit before their lives fell into despair that they keep such close ties or to make their work easier. The information I obtained about their prior lives would suggest that the former theory would be more truthful despite everything that happened to them. Even if their minds were corrupted, it would appear that their class mentality still existed.

Though I never really contacted them, I still managed to locate where they currently were and what they were doing. It made things a lot easier for what was going to happen really soon.

"Awwwwwww~ Yeaaaaaaaah~!" A familiar and very energetic voice echoed loudly throughout the city, powered by loudspeakers that were brought in by the Remnants of Despair. "You bastards ready for round of kill-kill-killing!? Cause get ready if you are, let me hear you roar out despairing wails!" Ibuki Mioda, the Ultimate Musician, sang out through a microphone as she let loose a rather powerful note from her guitar on the makeshift stage she had built in the middle of the city, which happened to be not too far from the building I was currently in.

"You bastards better squash, squish, and splatter all the gooey brain matter of all those fleeing!" Another familiar voice said on the makeshift stage. "I don't want to see another filthy piggy shit anywhere left in this beautiful hell!" Hiyoko Saionji, the Ultimate Traditional Dancer, sang in despairing harmony with her classmate as she twirled gracefully on the stage. Their performance was shown to hundreds of their followers, those who fell into despair and now live for it, and caused them to go into a frenzy. More buildings were immediately razed and the screams of the innocent became the choir for the two Ultimate Despairs' concert.

But I barely paid any attention to it. Like everything else about the city, it was boring and not really interesting. Especially since I heard this type of concert hundreds of times already when I kept my tabs on them. It lost its appeal rather quickly after the first one.

I sighed and tuned out the despairing song from ears and instead continued to peer out into the burning city. Instantly I saw more of the Ultimate Despair mowing down dozens of survivors. Fuyuhiko Kuzuryuu and Peko Pekoyama slaughtered large crowds with their mobbed Monokuma themed gangsters while the swordsman personally eviscerated anyone who dared to pretend that they were simply dead. But they weren't only ones in currently in the streets, as my eyes spotted Akane Owari and Nekomaru Nidai destroy their enemies in such a bestial manner that it was only matched by the horrific animals of their classmate, Gundam Tanaka, who had let loose his horde onto the remaining populace. Even the Ultimate Imposter, whose name that even I couldn't find out about, was currently racing through the city, causing devastation wherever he went. Their expressions all were full of despair and the excitement that once filled _her_. It looked like they were simply intoxicated by carnage they let in their wake.

But it was still boring.

Turning my gaze away from such a sight, I looked at the several video displays I set up in the room I was in. Each one of them show where the remaining Ultimate Despair were and what they were currently doing in the city. Kazuichi Soda was currently remote controlling his latest creation, the Ultra-Giant Monokuma, and causing severe damage with every step it took across the broken city. Teruteru Hanamura was currently overseeing the massive production of Monokumas that this city's darkest and most corrupted officials had secretly built for the members of the Ultimate Despair. Sonia Nevermind was at a rally that inspired more and more of her followers to go out into their killing sprees, but also to recruit those who fell in despair with the guise of mercy. Accompany her was Mahiru Koizumi, who was taking pictures of Sonia and the rally in order to create even more chaos throughout the world. Mikan Tsumiki was currently injecting captured citizens with serums that she created, to both torture her _patients_ painfully but to also forcibly recruit more followers for the Remnants of Despair. Lastly, Nagito Komaeda was currently wandering around the hellish city, trying to find someone who would fit his description for _hope_ and turn them into a force to defeat his classmates, and himself, not even realizing that he was creating despair wherever he went.

Yet there was one Ultimate Despair that was uncounted for. At least not yet anyway.

The many things they did in the name of despair was truly horrifying, but in the end it was all too boring to me. Despite their intentions and increased vigor in causing despair, it obvious that they were starting to lose ground. Ever since _she_ died by her polar opposite, the despair that once looked like a permanent stain on the world started to decrease. Hope was starting to return and because of it, my classmates were now trying their best to bring back despair to its peak. However, it was not going to happen. Especially with my plan already in motion.

Suddenly loud explosions roared across the city and assaulted my ears. To any other person, they would have sounded simply like the aftermath of one of my classmate's actions, but I knew better. These explosions too precise and calculated. "…Took them long enough to arrive." I said dryly as I turned my gaze back to the window to see the outside world once more. Only this time my eyes quickly spotted the legion of helicopters surrounding the city. Hundreds of soldiers quickly zipped down into the burning city while the followers of despair looked rather confused and shocked by the sudden invaders.

It was the Future Foundation. They were the only organization in this world that was strong enough to oppose the Remnants of Despair and actually help turn the tide of this broken world.

And from what I could see from my vantage point they were sending in everything they had into this operation. From the lowest soldier to every division head, Future Foundation was holding nothing back in their confrontation with the Remnants of Despair. Speaking of which, the followers of Despair had finally gotten over their shock before rushing to meet the soldiers of their most hated enemy. Hundreds of Monokuma robots poured out of seemingly nowhere while the Ultra-Giant Monokuma stomped it ways towards bulk of the Future Foundation forces while rest of the forces of Despair rallied together to overwhelm their foe.

Suddenly a loud creaking could be heard throughout the city followed by a crackling snap as one of the joints holding up the Ultra-Giant Monokuma broke apart unexpectedly. "WHAT THE HELL!?" Kazuichi yelled out in shock through the monitor behind me. He couldn't believe that his creation somehow was breaking part before it could be even get to the fight.

Yet that wasn't all as a great many of the Monokuma robots start to twitch violently before attacking each other while the rest continued forth to battle Future Foundation. "Something is wrong!" Teruteru yelled out as the parts to make all the new Monokumas suddenly stopped moving. "The assembly line is going into forced shut down! Why is this happening?!"

They weren't the only facing unexpected difficulty as every one of the Remnants of Despair were now encountering either faulty equipment or facing some of the mightiest people Future Foundation had to offer. What looked like a battle of equals quickly became a desperate struggle for the Remnants of Despair to escape the clutches of hope. Unlike the other Ultimate Despair committed suicide after _her_ death, my classmates weren't going to allow themselves to die so easily. They needed to cause despair and they couldn't do that if they were dead or captured. Unfortunately for them, there was no escape, but they weren't going to die either.

After all, I personally made sure of it.

All those months of calculations and planning was finally paying off. All I could do now was watch as one by one my classmates get captured by the few Future Foundation members that I knew would spare them despite their crimes. Of course I was the one who anomalously sent the information of where to find each of my classmates to these Future Foundation members in the first place. Speaking of which, I heard an explosion from below followed by loud shouts to invade the building. It took them longer than I expected to finally reach me, but it was unexpected. I gave them my location as well.

Turning back to the monitors I saw that Teruteru, Kazuichi, Ibuki, and Hiyoko were already being detained by the fourteenth division members of Future Foundation. They cursed and screamed out in anger as they were taken away by the division, but I paid them no heed even as Sonia and Mahiru were starting to get cornered as well. Without any hesitation, I raised a foot before swiftly smashing the monitors across the room. They scattered and crackled as they hit the floor, but I already paid them no heed and instead head back to the gaping hole in my room to watch the battle between Future Foundation and my classmates come to a close.

"Over here!" A loud voice echoed out of the hallway next to my room. "His room should be last door at the end of the hall!"

"Ready to engage!" A harsh voice acknowledged sounding very close.

"No!" Another voice yelled out, though unlike the other two, this one sounded familiar to my ears. "There is no needed for you guys to engage the target."

"B-But sir! Our orders are to—!"

"I will handle him."

"Sir?!

"Don't worry, I can do this. Trust me."

"…Roger. Standing down, but we'll wait out here in case you need back up sir."

"Thank you." The familiar voice said gratefully before I heard the soft clicking of footsteps getting closer to my room before stopping suddenly. I didn't turn my gaze away from the site of city even as I heard the door slowly creak open followed by someone entering. Yet that was it. A long silence ensued for what seemed like an eternity and I knew he was waiting for me turn around. I took one last long look outside, seeing that fires that once consumed the city were finally going out, before turning to meet my guest.

Makoto Naegi, the Ultimate Hope, was a young looking boy, having a short and thin build, but had a determined look in his eye. He didn't look physically strong, nor appear cunning or smart enough to hold the title of Ultimate Hope, a title that was also my own, but the expression on his face and the look in his eye spoke more than words alone. It was an expression that was filled with hope and the desire to save everyone that was in peril. It also looked all too familiar, almost just like my friend's…someone I loved…just before she died. Yes, I can already see that while he lacked in other areas, his optimistic nature and determination was more than enough to allow him to wear the title of Ultimate Hope. Someone who also wasn't boring either. And was probably one of the only people I knew who could manage to defeat _her_. "My name is Makoto Naegi of Future Foundation's fourteenth division." The hopeful looking boy said as he gazed at me intently. "I'm here to take you in for being part of the Ultimate Despair, Hajime Hinata."

Hearing him say my true name didn't surprise me, he only knew of that one since I was the one who provided in the leak I sent to Future Foundation. He didn't know of my other name; the name that I was given I became the Ultimate Hope.

Izuru Kamakura.

Though I had to admit, hearing him or rather anyone say my true name did cause something to stir inside me. It was foreign, but not unpleasant; confusing yet not overbearing. If anything it felt rather… nice. Only one other person could cause such a reaction and she was dead. Yet I didn't have time to contemplate such a feeling as I needed to hurry before my plan got suddenly interrupted by Future Foundation's more aggressive members.

Taking another good look at Makoto, I knew that I could easily overpowered him. I could kill him and take away the hope of the world. The same hope that was born from _her_ defeat and death which in turn caused the majority of the Ultimate Despair to commit suicide while letting those who cowered in fear finally rise up from the ashes of the destroyed world. It was just so easy. One little kick and I could have impaled him onto one of the rebar sticking out of the wall in my room. And yet… that wasn't what I wanted.

"I surrender to Future Foundation's authority." I said as I held up my hands to the now shocked Ultimate. Clearly he was expecting me to put up more of a fight or provide an argument that would have allowed him to talk me about hope. I wouldn't have minded such an action, but frankly, I was too bored at the moment and I needed to get my plans moving already. Perhaps, when my plans were all finished, then and only then would I consider have that conversation with Makoto…

The brown haired youth quickly regained his composure before pulling out a pair of handcuffs. I obediently held out my hands as he strapped the handcuffs on, but he was careful not to make them too tight to cause me any pain. I raised an eyebrow at the action. Sure I was supposed to be his enemy and he had no reason to care about my comfort, not that would it hurt me anyway, but why did he seem to care? Perhaps it was because that hopefulness that I saw in his eye. He was a man of compassion even to his enemies. I gave a shrug at the action before turning my head one last time to the landscape out of the hole of my room. The Ultra-Giant Monokuma had finally crumbled to broken floor of the city and I could barely hear any more fighting going on. It looked like the battle had ended…but I knew that the conflict between Future Foundation and the Remnants of Despair wasn't over. Not yet… Not until _all_ of the Remnants of Despair were defeated…

* * *

A sigh escaped my lips as the memory of my _capture_ faded away. After Makoto took me into custody, everything else was just a boring blur. Even when he and his friends from Hope's Peak Academy secreted me and my classmates onto this highly secured boat and started the long journey to our temporary _home._ I knew that we wouldn't be caught in the action as my jailers were quite careful with keeping this little adventure a secret from their superiors. Which was fine with me. It all according to my carefully laid out plan after all.

"LET US THE HELL OUT OF HERE!" A sudden infuriated roar penetrated the silence of the night and interrupted my musing as well woke up my cellmate. "I SWEAR TO ALL THAT IS DESPAIR I WILL MAKE EACH AND EVERYONE OF YOU PAY IF YOU DON'T RELEASE US RIGHT NOW!" After the raging declaration, thunderous banging could be heard throughout the ship they were on.

"Oh dear, it looks like he's at it again." Nagito commented before giving a tired yawn and shifted himself into a more comfortable sleeping position. "Can't they see that it's pointless? The walls are too thick to be broken, even with by someone like him. I wish he'd calm down though. I would like to sleep a bit more tonight."

The lucky Ultimate's words were true. No matter how much his other classmates tried, none them could escape their current fate. And even if by some miracle that they did, I would stop them. I couldn't allow them leave, not when I was so close to completely the first half of my plan.

Suddenly the banging started to quiet down till finally it was silence completely. Took my jailers long enough to turn on the knockout gas. That noise was just so boring and pointless to listen to.

"Well, it looks like he finally managed to calm down." Nagito said with a faint smile. "But now I'm wide awake and it will take me awhile to fall asleep… wanna continue our conversation from yesterday? It'll help me sleep."

I ignored him. There was nothing left to discuss with him after I told him how boring he was, but for some reason that made the lucky boy all the more interested me. Such pointless admiration. Or was it infatuation? While most my emotions were buried long ago when I became Izuru Kamakura, I started to feel those long forgotten emotions as of late, which in turn allowed me to become aware of other people's emotions, though admittingly they were faint. And it was because my friend…the one I loved, that I started to remember those feelings and subsequently memories I always thought were permanently gone from my mind and soul.

Seeing that I didn't want to talk, Nagito gave a shrug. "Alright then, well if you want to talk then I'm always right here if you need me. And I don't mind being woken up if it's you." Giving me another faint smile, Nagito rested his head onto his arms before closing his eyes in order to try to get some sleep.

I waited for a minutes till I was sure he was sleeping sounding before dipping a hand into my jacket. My fingers instantly touched the object I was looking for and I carefully pulled it out. Even in the dark side of the moonlit room, I could clearly make out the hairclip in the form of the spaceship from Gala Omega. My fingers grip the hairpin gently, almost reverently, as I stared at the object for what seemed like an eternity. Though my face showed no expression, yet, I could already feel a deep pain well up in my heart. Every time I saw this pin, I could still see the face of my dear friend…the one I loved.

Chiaki Nanami.

The short pink haired that curled just a tiny bit at the back of her head; her soft eyes as that were once bright and filled with life; the smile that made me feel at ease oh so long ago. My memories from back then were dormant for so long, in fact I only could barely a tenth of who I was before I became Izuru Kamakura, but it was only when she died… did my memories return. The mere thought of her death cause me to remember her final moments and the pain that went with them.

She was laying on the floor, crying weakly and begging me to remember my prior life, but I couldn't, at least not then. Her body was filled with holes and was bleeding profusely onto the cold floor, but she still managed to move towards me, if only a few inches. With her face tear and blood stained, she uttered how she didn't want to die, how she wanted to help save every one of her classmates, but most of all…how she wanted to play games with me one last time. With that, her body went limp and I knew that her life had finally passed on. I bent down to pick her fallen hair pin and for the first time since I became the Ultimate Hope, I cried. I didn't know I was crying till I felt the warm liquid trail down my face and raised my head to sweep them away. I couldn't believe such a sight, but more importantly I knew then that something inside me awoken. It was small at first, but it started to grow. It was my old personality and my previous memories….and they were crying out in anguish.

I couldn't believe such a thing was happening to me, after what the professors and doctors of the corrupt division in Hope's Peak did to me, I thought I couldn't experience these feelings again. But I did and while most of my memories where still buried deep within my mind, I could now remember all the ones about Chiaki. How she loved videogames, how we used to play together after school, and how she cared for me despite my decreasing self-confidence as Hajime Hinata. All of them came rushing back including the unspoken feeling of love I had for her.

With the memories I felt more tears rush down my face even though it remained mostly expressionless. I couldn't stop them. No. Rather I didn't want to stop them. The pain, the agony I felt over her death…it all proved to me that I still loved her. And it was almost suffocating. That was until I felt something else rise up inside of me. Something burning and growing yet at the same time it cold, icy even as the seconds passed by. It took me a moment and I realized what it was.

It was rage.

I was filled with towering icy fury over Chiaki's death. But most of all, I filled with utter hatred for the one who did this to her. The one who started all of this, the one who brought me out of my cell after I became the Ultimate Hope, the one who could only be called the Ultimate Despair.

Junko Enoshima.

The despair loving girl had wanted me to feel despair, or something close it, in order to relieve me of my boredom and that of this boring world. At first I went along with her, since she was after all very unpredictable and the despair she shown was also difficult to foresee. But I never really took part in her schemes and games. Nor did I feel any of the pleasure she felt. Even though she was seemingly infatuated me, which I doubted she ever felt any emotion other than the pleasure she got from other people's despair, she tried to make me feel despair as well. I knew about the fact that she set me up as the culprit in the mass killing game of the student council. I didn't care though, even when she started to cause riots and brainwashed many innocent lives. I didn't care for it after all; even the mayhem she caused was starting to get boring.

Yet when she killed Chiaki, I knew then that she lied about despair. No, she was just utterly, completely wrong about it. There was no joy, excitement, pleasure or anything interesting about this. Only the pain, the utter anguish I felt as I gently held Chiaki's hairpin in my hands. No words could describe the hate I felt for her that day and I swore to Chiaki's soul that I would have my revenge against Junko. To make her pay for what she did to Chiaki and the pain she had suffered.

Yet that wasn't all. The words Chiaki said before her death, that she wanted to protect her friends and her teacher, even me, I couldn't get them out my head. So I also swore that I would also save them. I would save and protect her friends and her teacher and to bring Junko down, as to fulfill Chiaki's one last request before her gentle soul passed on.

But I knew it wasn't going to be that easy. I may have been the Ultimate Hope, the one who embodied all the talents of Hope's Peak, but Junko was extremely clever and already had her plans set in motion. There was little time for me to do anything as Junko already had set her new _classmates_ upon the world, making sure that they spread far and wide so despair could blossom forth. As for Chiaki's teacher, she had her placed as a double agent out of Hope's Peak, already predicting the anyone who escaped the tragedy that would soon befallen onto the world would form into a group made up of hope and thus needed to be eradicated from within. And just like that, Junko secured herself in the now transformed Hope's Peak Academy, and spread her forces far and wide, all of which causing havoc wherever they were.

I was simply too late in that regard and frankly I wasn't sure if I could do anything other than play as an officer in the Ultimate Despair. After all, I didn't know whether Junko had implemented subconscious commands in Chiaki's classmates and teacher to commit suicide upon capture or whether she would get bored and have them killing each other. Though I later found out that wasn't the case, but at the time I needed to be sure. Besides, I wanted to make Junko suffer the same amount of pain she had given to Chiaki. I needed a master plan to make sure none of Chiaki's friends and teacher died before finally ending Junko's life.

Sadly I only managed to perfect half of my master plan before I learn that Junko was defeated by someone else before committing suicide. It wasn't a perfect death like I hoped for and it was very irritating to see her look so happy as she suffered her _punishment_ , but I couldn't deny that I felt a level of satisfaction upon seeing her death broadcast live. Though I was worried that Chiaki's friends and teacher would commit suicide like the other Ultimate Despair around the world, but thankfully that wasn't the case. Though I did find their idea of _honoring_ Junko with replacing body parts with whatever was left of her quite boring. Did they think that she would come back by possessing their bodies or something? Either way, as long as they were alive I was content.

Soon though I wouldn't have to worry about Chiaki's classmates as we were all heading to a place that would grant us a new life. But admittingly that wasn't going to satisfy my oath to Chiaki. I needed it to be something that would allow me to satisfy my desire for revenge against Junko and thus I had to go to some extreme methods to ensure that I would get that satisfaction and while I will never get the pleasure of having the real thing, her _A.I._ would suit me just fine.

Admittingly, my plan had a few problems with it. When we entered the Neo World Program, I would no longer be Izuru Kamakura, but just Hajime Hinata. I would forget my man-made talents and I wouldn't be able to really use them in the game. Furthermore there was a chance that my classmates would _die_ in a sense in the game and also I could very possibly lose to _her_. But I was confident that I would still win, that I could beat her at her own sick twisted game and finally bring some peace to both Chiaki and myself. Though even if some of my friends did go into a coma due to their _deaths_ , this wasn't the end for them. I could still save them once the game was finished.

This was only half my plan for I promised Chiaki I would protect her class, _all_ of them including their teacher. Chisa Yukizome was the last Ultimate Despair and the one hidden with Future Foundation, and the one I couldn't reach without the possibility of her death. But with my capture, and that of my classmates, I know that she will be conjuring up some scheme to either rescue us or the more likely solution, kill off Future Foundation now. Though she never consider us a threat due to all of us being in the Neo World Program. After we won it, or at least I hope we won it, I will personally help save anyone who fell into a coma with all of my Ultimate talents before finally going to Future Foundation and confront Chisa… and save her.

I honestly remember a little bit of Chisa before I became the Ultimate Hope. With my emerging memories from Chiaki's death I could remember her being like Chiaki; kind and gentle and wanting to help me. This knowledge only added to my resolve and I knew I had to help her, to save her as I had promised to Chiaki.

Admittingly though… I had one last motive behind the first half of my plan. I simply wanted to see Chiaki again. I knew with the files I stolen from Future Foundation that they managed to make an A.I. version of her through a program created by the Ultimate Programmer. When I first discover this, I was shocked. I didn't know what to think or how to feel. But then I felt tears rushing down my face and I knew that had to see again…. Even if it meant for a short time.

I…I simply want to see her again, to see her smile.

And to play one last game with her.

Suddenly my musing was disrupted by the sudden blow of the horn of the ship and I knew that we had finally arrived at Jabberwock Isle. The place where the Neo World Program was stored…and where she was currently residing.

"Gah? What?" Nagito awoken once again from his sleep, but before he say or do anything else, sleeping gas poured into the room. Unprepared for the unseen and formless material, the lucky student instantly hit the floor with a thud. The sleeping gas was distributed to all of his classmate and soon enough they would be quite unconscious as the boat docked onto the isle. I held my breath for a moment, allowing myself to stare at Chiaki's hairpin, knowing that this could be the last time I would remember the significance behind it before I entered the game. A single tear escaped my eyes, but I quickly wiped it away as I carefully put the hairpin back into my jacket. I then took a deep breath and allowed the sleeping gas to do its work. I instantly felt my mind starting to grow hazy and my vision starting to darken, but before that happen an image appeared before my eyes.

It was Chiaki's face. So beautiful, so kind and gentle. And she was smiling at me.

"Soon…Chiaki…" I muttered out sleepily as my consciousness started to fade. "We'll… play… a... game… together… one… last…..time….."

With that, I let the darkness taking me, but not before praying that my sleep be filled with dreams of Chiaki and myself, playing together under a warm sun and a bright hopeful future.

* * *

 **Author's Note: Well? What did you think? I really wasn't expecting to make this story honestly, I was supposed to writing my newest chapter for Remnants of The Forgotten Hunt, but when I watched the latest episode of the Despair Arc of Danganronpa 3, which I declare is one of the hardest things I ever had to do due to how sad it was, I felt a need to write this. Basically this story was inspired on a theory of mine, a theory that Izuru wasn't truly part of the Ultimate Despair and was simply doing his best to keep Chiaki's classmates alive while thinking of way to return them back to normal while trying to get his revenge against Junko for killing Chiaki. I could honestly go on and on about why this may be the case, but I don't really have the time for it so I will simply that I hope this is the case come the final episode for Danganronpa 3. But I digress, point is that I simply wanted to write this as a way to help me cope with what just happened. If anything I might even write a short lovely story between Hajime and Chiaki in the future, but for now, I will settle for this.**

 **Though I might add another chapter to this story if things play out as I expect them to play out in the coming episodes of Dangnronpa 3. After I finish writing a chapter for Remnants of the Forgotten Hunt of course, that needs to be done as I already got the summary for the chapter done.**

 **Anyway, what did you guys think of my story? I hope it kept you entertained and interested you. And as always, constructive criticism is really appreciated and I can't stress enough how helpful it is for my writing! So please a comment or review whenever you can! Thanks again for reading and I hope you guys have a nice day!**

 **Sincerely, Count Chaos.**

 **P.S. Again, special credit for hunterofcomedy for inspiring with his own Danganronpa stories. Seriously, go check his work out. It really is good and if you like Danganronpa it's a must see!**


End file.
